Mini historia: ¿Que está mal con el instituto?
by Lily Carlier
Summary: No HoO. Han pasado tres años desde la guerra contra Cronos. Ahora Nico Di Angelo es un chico de 15 años que está terriblemente aburrido, pero cuando un montón de monstruos empiezan a atacar al St. Marie High School, Quirón le mandará a investigar. ¿Encontrará Nico lo que busca? No tendrá mucho más de cinco capitulos.
1. Capitulo 1: La misión

**Los personajes que conozcáis pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**Escrito por LilyCarlier**

**Capitulo 1: La misión.**

* * *

**~Nico POV~**

_Estaba caminando por los campos de castigo oyendo los gritos de los condenados pidiendo auxilio. Podía ver a todos aquellos que en algún momento me hicieron daño consumirse en su peor pesadilla. De vez en cuando alguno me suplicaba piedad, yo solo reía y veía como todos ellos se resistían y arrastraban en un sufrimiento eterno._

"_Nico..." Giré a mi alrededor, pero no conseguía averiguar quien me llamaba. "Nico..." volví a escuchar, pero esta vez más insistentemente._

-¡Nico!

Me caí de la cama, mirando a mi alrededor desesperadamente, esperando encontrar a un monstruo, pero lo único que vi fue a mi primo riéndose de mi. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño, pero él solo comenzó ha reírse más fuerte. Suspiré derrotado y me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo.

-Espero que tengas una buena escusa para despertarme, por que sino estás muerto Perce.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me has tomado? -preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

Rodé los ojos y murmuré- Eso espero...

-Quirón te ha llamado, quiere verte en la Casa Grande. Me ha dicho algo sobre una misión y bla, bla, bla... Ya le conoces.

Pegué un salto y me puse en pie -¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho antes!?- Grité mientras rebuscaba por una camiseta limpia -Hace tiempo que espero una misión, ¿Sabes lo aburrido que estoy?

-Oh, si claro -empezó en plan sarcástico- Aquí Don "Soy-genial-porque-ya-tengo-15-años-y-todas-las-ch icas-se-mueren-por-mi" está aburrido.

Me quedé parado mirándole con una ceja levantada y con mis vaqueros a medio poner. Percy se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eh! Por tú culpa no puedo dejar de oír a las chicas de Afrodita decir "Oh, has visto lo guapo que se ve hoy Nico" o "¡Hey Perce! ¿Podrías decirnos si Nico tiene novia?" -dijo él poniendo voz en falsete. No pude reprimir una carcajada.

¿Y es el el que tiene 19?

Negué con la cabeza mientras colocaba mi espada en el cinturón y salía por la puerta, seguido por Percy.

Llegamos a la Casa Grande justo cuando el señor D empezaba a quejarse por haber vuelto a perder contra Quiron. En cuanto el centauro nos vio se puso en pie y se acercó.

-Oh, ya estás aquí. Gracias Percy.

-No hay de qué -contestó él haciendo un pequeño saludo militar.

Mientras el idiota de mi primo se alejaba Quirón me invitó a pasar dentro. Nos sentamos en una pequeña sala de estar decorada algo extravagante.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue una enorme alfombra de piel de oso con unas cuantas huellas de cascos, probablemente de Quirón, y una gran mancha morada en una esquina.

Las paredes eran de piedra caliza y colgadas en ellas había montones de fotografías de campistas. Entre ellas me fijé en una que nos sacaron justo después de la guerra contra Cronos, hace tres años. En ese entonces yo tenía doce.

En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña masa de té estilo victoriano y a sus lados dos pequeños sofás de cuero negro. Me senté en el de la derecha por que el izquierdo tenía una gran mancha verdosa a juego con la de la alfombra.

Quirón se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien -dijo- Como ya estarás enterado tengo una misión para ti -Asentí con la cabeza- Hemos detectado mucho movimiento "monstruoso", por así decirlo, cerca de Manhattan.

-¡Genial! ¿Cuando empiezo?

-Aún queda algo más. Esto no te va ha hacer mucha gracia...-murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo. Yo enarqué una ceja- Los ataques se están centrando en un instituto de la zona, exactamente en el St. Marie High School.

Me quedé mirando a Quiron durante unos momentos. ¿Para eso me quería? ¿Quería que yo fuera a la escuela? ¿Yo, que no he asistido al colegio en más de setenta años? Por que el lugar en el que estuve después de salir del Hotel Loto no se podría llamar ni colegio.

-¿Y bien?

Ni de broma iba a ir a la escuela, me daba igual todo lo aburrido que me encontrara, definitivamente no pensaba volver a un lugar así en mi vida. Que Quirón se buscara a otro, no pienso caer tan bajo. Jamás, me has oído, ¡Jamás verás a Nico di Angelo de vuelta en un aula!

-Me apunto -contesté.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Ya he vuelto con una nueva historia. Este es el primer capitulo, ¿Que os parece? ¿Os gusta? **

**¡Comentad por favor! :)**


	2. Capitulo 2: Primer encuentro

**Los personajes que conozcáis pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**Escrito por LilyCarlier**

**Capitulo 2: Primer encuentro.**

* * *

**~Nico POV~**

¡Hey! Aquí Nico.

¿Os acordáis de que hace poco acepté un trabajo para investigar en una escuela de Manhattan? Pues bien, ahora mismo me arrepiento, y mucho.

¡Esto no se parece en nada a lo que yo había imaginado!

El primer día de clase Sombra Viajé a un callejón cercano al instituto y me dirigí hacía las puertas de entrada. Una vez dentro comencé a caminar a la oficina para recoger mi horario, lo normal ¿cierto? Pues bien, no me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal hasta que empecé a sentirme observado. Miré a mí alrededor percatándome de que todos los alumnos, sin exagerar, tenían los ojos puestos en mí. Yo ya sabía que ser el chico nuevo a mitad de curso llamaría la atención, pero hombre ¡no me esperaba esto! Al principio decidí ignorarlo, pero al cabo de un rato comencé a preocuparme de verdad.

¿Acaso me veía raro?

Repasé mi aspecto internamente, llevaba unas Convers negras y unos vaqueros pitillo, desgastados, también negros. Me había puesto una camiseta en forma de "V" a juego junto con mi típica chaqueta de cuero. Todo negro, como a mi me gustaba. El cabello oscuro, un poco largo, me caía desordenado tapando un poco mis ojos. Además, tampoco se podía decir que mi físico estuviera mal, después de tres, casi cuatro años en el Campamento Mestizo se consigue un buen cuerpo y no es por presumir ni nada, pero estaba bastante orgulloso de ello. Tenía los musculos definidos, pero sin pasarse, por no hablar de que era alto y delgado, no gordo y bajo, como muchos estadounidenses de mi edad. A si que definitivamente no era mi aspecto lo que estaba mal conmigo.

¿Sería mi olor?

Imposible, Annabeth me había obligado a que tomara una ducha antes de venir.

Seguí debatiendo sobre que causaba que todos me miraran mientras llegaba a la oficina del secretario, en este caso secretaria. Según lo que me había dicho Quirón ella se llamaba Sofía y era una hija de Nike, diosa de la fortuna, ella me facilitaría la investigación dándome pases para los pasillos y poniendo tapaderas a los accidentes con los monstruos.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde entonces y las cosas no cambiaban, seguía siendo el centro de atención, aunque ahora ya tenía una ligera idea del porqué, irónicamente gracias a la chorrada del otro día de Percy.

Estaba cansado, más bien harto, de esta rutina. Tener que levantarse temprano era un suplicio, por no hablar de las clases ¿por qué un semidios tiene que estudiar matemáticas? Os puedo asegurar que mientras luchas contra un monstruo, este no os va a preguntar cuál es la raíz cubica de 355, a no ser que te encuentres con una Esfinge, pero eso es un caso aparte.

Igualmente, hasta que termine la estúpida investigación estoy aquí atrapado, en este mundo de adolescentes sudados y malolientes.

Ahora me encontraba camino hacía Educación Física, una de las pocas clases que me había llegado a gustar, tras haberme enfrentado a una manada de Perros dl Infierno en el patio. La información que Quirón me proporcionó sobre la cantidad de ataques en la zona no podía estar más acertada. En la semana que llevaba en el instituto había enfrentado más monstruos que en un mes fuera del campamento. Era como si algo los atrajera y sumando mi olor, el de un hijo de los tres grandes, todos venían como moscas.

"¡Ojalá me encontrara de una vez con lo que atrae tanto a estos bichos!" pensé exasperado.

En ese momento sentí un golpe y después caí al suelo. Le dirigí una mirada de muerte a la persona con la que había chocado, aunque después me arrepentí un poco, pero solo un poco. Era una chica de mi clase, creo que se llamaba Aretha o algo así, siempre estaba sentada al final del aula, junto a la ventana y casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Por toda la escuela corrían rumores sobre ella y sumando que ella no los desmentía, nadie sabía si eran verdad o mentira.

Un día oí a un grupo de chicas mencionar que Aretha vivía sola con su padre en una pequeña floristería y que su madre murió en un incendio forestal cuando ella era muy pequeña.

Cuando Aretha se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y me miró, sus ojos, que extrañamente eran de color verde Neón, se abrieron mucho. Realmente no era de extrañar que se sorprendiera, en el poco tiempo que yo llevaba aquí ya me había sacado la fama de "El chico malo" y nadie se me acercaba, aunque por desgracia eso no afectaba a que muchas chicas me miraran y luego se pusieran a reír con sus amigas. De solo pensarlo me pongo malo.

Me levanté del suelo y le tendí la mano para ayudarla. Ella la aceptó dubitativa (NA: ¿Se escribe así?) y de un tirón se puso en pie. La observé con cuidado, Aretha era un poco más baja que yo, pero no mucho, su cara era redondeada, con una pequeña nariz rodeada de pecas y unos brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras. Su cabello, rubio, tenía un tinte verdoso según le diera la luz, ahora mismo colocado al lado en una trenza desordenada. Aretha era delgada y tenía una bonita figura, teniendo en cuenta que solo tenemos quince años y que no llevaba puesto ni mini falda, ni tacones y mucho menos maquillaje, como algunas otras chicas de la escuela, en cambio traía puestos unos vaqueros cortos y unas sandalias marrones, junto con su camisa y su chaleco se podía decir que iba bastante cómoda.

Ella agachó la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo le ocultara el rostro.

-Yo… Esto… -comenzó mientras levantaba otra vez la cabeza y me miraba- Realmente lo siento, no estaba mirando por dónde iba. Me encontraba en los jardines paseando cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era y salí corriendo hacía la clase, después choqué contra ti y ahora por mi culpa los dos vamos a tener un retraso y, y… ¡Lo siento mucho! –gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a correr. Lo único que llegué a decir fue "Que velocidad".

Tras mirar la hora y comprobar que todavía me quedaban cinco minutos reanudé mi camino hacía el gimnasio. Mientras me cambiaba en los vestuarios no pude dejar de pensar que la voz de Aretha me recordaba a algo. Después de terminar de vestirme aparté ese pensamiento de la cabeza y decidí concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor. Hoy íbamos a jugar al balón prisionero "Esto va ha ser divertido" pensé, mientras me disponía a lanzar el primer balón.


End file.
